stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jahannam
Planet of the Milky Way or rather a moon of a gas giant in which there is an extensive necropolis still inhabited by hermits Goa'uld, belonging to a sect exiled by Supreme System Lord Ra. The planet has a Stargate, but not a DHD Description One of the moons of the gas giant planet Kemet, Jahannam is a desert place with little vegetation and very little water. The ground temperature during the day nearly 50 degrees while also falls to less than thirty below zero at night. Much of the moon is mountainous and desert and many Goa'uld cemeteries are located across the surface of the moon. Sparsely inhabited by a sect of Goa'uld hermits, Jahannam owns a stargate but not a Dhd to prevent the Goa'uld heretics can leave the planet and wreak havoc in the rest of the galaxy. Stargate Armageddon Planet little more than a stone almost no atmosphere, Jahannam became famous for being the birthplace of a Goa'uld sect known for its brutality and extreme danger. Known to have publicly supported the reigns of the Goa'uld Anubis and the defeat of the latter, Sokar, were defeated by the Supreme System Lord after a series of bloody battles on numerous planets in the Milky Way. Nearly exterminated, the few survivors were deported on this moon and prevented them access outside of the planet. Because of their cult, was denied access to the planet and the latter while maintaining a stargate, it does not have a dhd to leave the planet. After the death of Ra, the planet was forgotten only to be claimed by the Goa'uld Khnum, who sent more patrols in order to track down the hermits of the sect. The Jaffa arrived on the planet were soon caught and executed, and the members of the sect Goa'uld managed to escape from the planet, forcing the Goa'uld to intervene again to prevent new problems. After numerous ambushes, Khnum again managed to imprison nearly all surviving members of the sect, but not before risking himself to be killed in an ambush on board his flagship. Reported to its danger, the planet has been placed in quarantine for all races of the galaxy. More than a hundred years after the last exploration, a massive invasion of the planet has been ordered by the Supreme System Lord to re-inhabit the planet. For the occasion, the best ashraks coverage were sent, as well as a huge army to avoid unpleasant inconveniences. Despite some episodes, the planet has been completely conquered and its name changed to Jahannam or "infernal underworld". After assuring the absolute disappearance of the whole exile millennium millennium ago, a vast restoration program has been overtaken and a small community of workers alongside a jaffa garrison stays firmly on the planet. To ensure full control of the planet, the Supreme System Lord, sent one of his "sons" called Auletes. More views of Jahannam : Alisa-trusenkova-13.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-12.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-11.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-10.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-05.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-02w.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-21s.jpg Alisa-trusenkova-02.jpg alisa-trusenkova-03.jpg alisa-trusenkova-16.jpg alisa-trusenkova-15.jpg alisa-trusenkova-17.jpg Categoria:Milky Way Planets Categoria:Goa'uld Outpost Categoria:Khnum Domain